This invention relates to a movable toy, more particularly to a skiing toy that is electrically operable to perform a skiing motion.
A variety of movable toys, including those resembling walking animals, playing clowns as well as combat robots, are available. However, there has never been a toy that is capable of performing a skiing motion, particularly a skiing motion along a zig-zag course.
Therefore it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a movable toy that is electrically operable to perform a skiing motion along a zig-zag course.